Thanks to the Remnants
by Arebus
Summary: Thoughts on the people who support our beloved team RWBY.


**Hey y'all! So, finally got around to watching the newer episodes. Now, I apologize in advance: I am about to rant. RWBY is back to full strength, Cinder Fall is dead, the relic is secure, and the powers of the Fall and Spring Maidens are safe. The White Fang has been routed and the light has begun to shine.**

 **AND NO ONE SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT SUN OR JNR! All four of these people went to hell and back, and no one thanks them. It's not even that no one thanks them, because that isn't why they did it, it's that no one seems to give a crap. I'll speak more on it in the story (and try to make it interesting), but it genuinely bothers me that RT seems to just gloss over teams like what remains of JNPR and SSSN, CFVY, CRDL. I know we don't like the last one, but no one talks about everyone else at Beacon. Right now, I'll just talk about our current supports.**

 **I own nothing of RWBY, otherwise I wouldn't be driving a Honda Civic. Shouldn't be anything people don't already know, but just to be safe, Spoilers!**

 _Thanks to the Remnants_

Ren groaned quietly as he sat down, waving the medical team away.

"Go. Others are worse." The team nodded their masked heads and moved to some of the Faunus that had been hurt. Ren clutched his chest, feeling the bones that had been broken from Hazel's hit. The man was a beast, and Ren had taken his dust-powered strength right in the chest.

"Renny." The Mistralian's head snapped to cerulean orbs. Ren sighed in contentment as Nora's head rested against his shoulder. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

She turned to look at him, surprising the calm martial artist by placing her lips on his cheek.

"I'm proud of you, you know?" Nora giggled at his strange look and offered clarification.

"Ren, you helped me survive Beacon. You came with us back to Kuroyuri, defeated the monster that took your family. You helped us get to Haven. You fought off two trained assassin's, a headmaster, and a monster of a person." She started to tear up as she leaned further into him. "You could've left. You could've gone some place safe."

Ren smirked and gently bumped her head with his shoulder.

"And you were with me every step. You were the one to stop Hazel from killing me and Qrow. No one could ever ask more Nora." She seemed a little wary of his praise, an odd occurrence for the normally bubbly war maiden.

 _No more hesitating._

Ren leaned down and gently placed his lips on her jawline, just below her ear. As she gasped, he pulled back just enough to whisper in her ear.

" _Boop."_

* * *

Sun clapped the ram Faunus on the back and smiled to him.

"Go ahead man, I've got this. Go get one of the docs to look at your arm." As the young man scampered off, Sun turned his gaze to the captured Fang members.

For once, Sun didn't feel up to making a snarky comment. He was just glad everyone had come out okay. Apparently Weiss had come close, but she seemed fine.

Either way, Blake's eyes were more than enough for him. It was rare that she would smile, but her eyes were so much happier than they had been for a while.

"Sun." _Speak of the devil, and she scares the crap out of you because she's so sneaky._ Thankfully, Sun kept his high-pitched squeal internalized.

"Hey, Blake! What's up? Shouldn't you be with your team?" She nodded and took a small step closer, almost brushing his arm with her own.

"I was. But I needed to talk to you about something." Sun hid his nervous sweating by turning to look at a transport that had just taken off.

 _Aw, man. No way she could be mad, I didn't break anything this time._ Sun glanced back to the shattered remains of the Haven head office. _That was like that before I got here!_

"Thank you, Sun. For everything."

"Oh, psh, no biggie. I was just-" Blake gently grasped his arm, making him look her in the eye. Not that he really resisted.

"It is a big deal. You could've gone back to Shade. By all rights, you should've taken care of your team." Sun glanced to the side for a second, remembering that he hadn't contacted his team since they landed at Kuo Kuana.

"But, you came to help me. And Menagerie. And all Faunus. No one had asked you to do so much, but I don't think I could've done it without you."

As the second rare occurrence in as many minutes, Blake's eyes gained a mischievous glint.

"So, you know…" Blake leaned up and pressed her lips against Sun's. Perhaps a quick look into Sun's thoughts, yes?

 _ERROR: Sun-exe has encountered error 588: Blake/Unexpected/Affection. Please reboot system._

"Thanks." Blake winked and sashayed off to rejoin her team.

"Sun, would you mind if we talked?" A certain very large, muscled, and protective panther Faunus was suddenly behind Sun.

 _Ahhhhh, I thought he was helping the police transport prisoners._

* * *

"Thanks, kid. We got this from here."

Jaune nodded as the Mistralian Police took the few White Fang who had been injured. He turned to see a young Faunus with a bullet wound in her shoulder. She had armor on that looked very ornate, so Jaune figured she probably had her aura unlocked.

Jaune stepped forward, hiding his limp by leaning on the side of the wall the guard was resting against. He tapped the woman who was trying to help, but he assumed that her cat ears had long since noticed him. "Ma'am, if you don't mind, I think I can help."

The woman fixed her amber eyes on him, a surprising amount of warmth within them considering the situation.

"Please, by all means."

Jaune nodded his thanks and knelt beside her wounded arm. "This might feel a little weird, but it'll help, okay?" The young woman nodded, her eyes hardened, but she did nothing to stop him.

Jaune dipped into his aura, what little had replenished from healing Weiss. His forearms were coated in his white aura and spread into the guards body, her own aqua aura flickering to life.

Her breath caught in her throat and the cat-eared woman gasped as the bullet wound began closing. Both were entranced by the spectacle before them.

Jaune himself was not doing as well. After healing Weiss, his aura was completely depleted. His ribs had healed a bit, but they were still damaged from Cinder's brutal attacks.

"Thank you. I guess the Chieftain was right." The guard rolled her shoulders as she stood. She thanked Jaune and moved to rejoin her unit.

"Thank you for doing that. They agreed we should stop the Fang, but many are still worried about humanity." Jaune turned to the woman and inclined his head, his breathing too labored to actually answer. As he caught his breath, he bowed at his waist.

"It was no problem Ma'am. I'm a Huntsman, this is what I do." She smiled softly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You do honor to the name. You and all the others."

Jaune couldn't quite bring himself to smile, but he did his best and bowed slightly once again.

He waited until the woman had walked away, then stumbled his way down the path to the gardens near Haven. He dragged himself to a park bench and sat down, watching the stars above him.

"We got her. We got her Pyrrha. I'm sorry I couldn't do it, but she'll never hurt anyone else." Jaune felt tears sting at his eyes, but he forced them back. "And we aren't done. None of us. RWBY's back up and they're going after Salem. JNPR will have their backs, all the way."

Jaune forced his legs to work, dragging himself into a kneeling position as he drew Crocea Mors, planting the blade before him. He stared at the blade, the last part of the weapon that had come from his family. He laid his shield beside him and placed a hand on the gold lining that had come from his partner.

"I'll never forget what you did for us. I'll never forget what you did for me."

"Kid."

Jaune was startled from his thoughts as Qrow walked up behind him. Jaune swallowed a few times before he stood and replaced his weapons.

"Yeah, what's up Qrow?"

The drunken Huntsman sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "We need to talk, follow me."

Qrow led them both over to the transports that would take them to a secure location, where everyone would stay under the Belladonna's protection. As Qrow boarded the ship with the Belladonna's, Oscar, and Sun, he motioned for Jaune to board the second ship.

* * *

The ship launched and pulled away from the city, and Jaune idly noted that Ren and Nora were closer than ever.

"Hey, Jaune?" He looked to see the entirety of team RWBY staring at him. At first he was confused, but soon enough he recognized the looks they were giving him. All varying amounts of worry and pity. But underneath that was a look he hadn't seen outside his family but once.

Pride.

Ruby stood and moved toward him, stopping just before placing a hand on his shoulder. Even sitting, he was almost taller than her.

"You did it, Jaune. You kept your team safe, and you stopped the bad guys."

Blake stood next, moving to his right. "You could've gone home, to your family. You could've let the enemy break you. Everyone would've understood. But you kept fighting. You kept Ruby safe, you made it to Mistral, and you survived what few others could."

Yang made her way to Blake's left, gently putting her prosthetic around her partner.

"You bought us time to kill Cinder. Now no one has to worry about her. And you saved Weiss, when no one else could."

"You kept our family safe Jaune. When yours was hurt and broken, you still saved ours." Weiss slowly walked up to him, standing directly in front of the Knight.

Ruby reached over and dragged Nora (who in turn dragged Ren) beside her. Blake and Yang grabbed Jaune and pulled everyone into a giant hug.

"And that, we will never forget. _We_ are family. No more RWBY and JNPR, just us. And we'll all keep it that way, Salem or no."

Jaune couldn't help the tears that fell. There were no sobs of sorrow, no cries of agony, no wails of remorse.

There were gentle laughs, and a warm glow that covered them all.

 **Okay guys, that about wraps it up! Like I said, genuinely bothers me that there isn't anything to recognize what the others have gone through. I'm not even close to the writers of RWBY, I'm far inferior to a lot of other FanFic writers, but I wanted to give them some credit in some small way. And I couldn't help but throw a little fluff in there, sue me. Let me know what y'all think. Thanks everyone!**

 **P.S. Hope I didn't mess anything up with the name change.**

 **A humble rambler,**

 **Arebus.**

 **A/N: Hey guys. Sorry there aren't any new chapters. Should have some breathing room in just a little. Just wanted to come in and fix a few things while I had the time.**


End file.
